Just Looking For A Home
by Botsey
Summary: Post Enterprise. Where will our star couple go? The Enterprise is being refitted. Spock no longer is an instructor at the Academy, so where will they find their 'bed? Thanks to StarQuilter57  Tuesday With Sirin Book 1&2  for the use of Sirin & his family
1. Chapter 1

**This is the third story in the San Francisco Saga. After the interview, where will Spock and Nyota go? Is there a 'bed' for them somewhere?**

**JUST LOOKING FOR A HOME…***

**Chapter One**

**Needs…**

After the interview, Ms Flippin rose from her chair and embraced Nyota she then cupped her beaming face in her hands and said, "You perhaps are the luckiest woman I know. What you two have is a perfect pairing of heart, mind and spirit. I have never been so deeply touched by an interview. Do you mind if we stay in touch?

Nyota smiles and nods in agreement. She thanks her host who then walks with them back to the 'Green Room'. As they approach, Nyota senses Spock formulating his inquiry about why the room is so named. Nyota sends him the message, "Illogical humans Spock, not even the interior decorator could give you the answer." As they near the room, Ms Flippin gives Nyota another hug and says she will return shortly.

Approaching the room at the same time is the infamous make-up girl who rushes up to Nyota and turns with a pleading look toward Spock,

"Please sir, I'm new here and after I left you I got a chance to read the memo about not touching you. With tears welling in her eyes she says, "Please forgive me, I had no intention of harming you, and I will never do it again."

Spock looked at the young woman and said, "Knowledge helps to create logic. So it is logical that your decision will hold true considering the only .3 percent chance of another Vulcan submitting to a live interview, at this studio, by said host and being serviced by you in your lifetime or job tenure at this site." Nodding he added, "There is no offense taken."

Nyota smiled at Spock and sent, "Did I detect an effort to be humorous?"

Spock looked at his wife, "No, I was just informing her of the odds of this situation repeating itself."

His wife smiled and shook her head, attempting to stifle her laughter.

The young woman's, 'Thank you,' is barely audible but she looked as if she is reborn and smiled at Nyota, "I'll remove your makeup now if you wish, Ma'am.

Nyota sank into the waiting chair, put her head back against the headrest, and closed her eyes. Within a few minutes, the job is completed and the young woman smiled and backed out of the door again saying, "Thank you, Sir."

Spock came and stood behind the chair Nyota occupied and gently massaged her neck and shoulders. She sighed and said, "You certainly take good care of us." Spock sensed her fatigue, placed his two fingers at her right temple to ease her strain, and supplied her with some of his strength. Just then, there is a light tap on the door.

Spock said, "Enter."

Ms Flippin came in waving a large stack of papers before her. "You will not believe the correspondence we have already received via 'Flash Mail about your interview.' We even have people trying to name your sons. A comical suggestion was Star and Fleet. Oh well, we must take the bitter with the sweet.

Spock tilted his head to the right attempting to process that last statement.

Nyota sent, 'take the good with the bad'.

Spock returns, 'I presume you are NOT considering that suggestion is GOOD'

Her silent response was, 'You do know that Star is a girl's name, case closed.'

Ms Flippin checked the com/link information she had on file to insure that they can, indeed keep in touch. She then hugged Nyota's waist and asked, "How far along are you, my dear?"

Nyota smiled and said, "According to the latest information, our sons are five months old tomorrow. Vulcans count the thirteen months prior to birth when calculating their age. We are presently not sure of the gestation period for the twins because for some unexplained reason they are two-thirds human and one-third Vulcan. I believe they are the first of this kind, a unique designation. As a Vulcan/Human Hybrid my husband carried his singularity for many years."

Ms Flippin placed her palm on Nyota only slightly protruding belly and said to Nyota, "Would it be possible for us to keep tabs on you during your pregnancy? Maybe we could communicate once a month, perhaps with holo pics. Your viewing audience would be so appreciative and I'm sure other Vulcan/Human couples would be grateful and everyone would be thrilled."

Through their bond, Nyota receives a sort of reluctant affirmation from her champion of privacy.

She then stated, "Spock and I will discuss this matter this evening and we will let you know tomorrow."

By this statement Nyota showed Ms Flippin how indeed she and her husband apply the practical suggestions outlined in their, yes, their book because the experiences recorded were indeed shared ones.

"There is only one problem," Nyota stated, looking at Spock, "We are not sure where we will be. Of course, we no longer have quarters on the Enterprise since we are on leave and the Enterprise is in dry dock for refitting. And since my husband no longer has a teaching post at Starfleet Academy, no dwelling there would be available."

Spock had been contemplating the solution to this problem for some time. He knew that his wife would not be comfortable amidst the stares and rigid formality of the Embassy; and after almost five years of the Enterprises' sleeping quarters, she greatly desired space and privacy but as a stopgap, he informs Nyota, "K'diwah, when we leave here my cousin Sirin has assured me that we will have a place to stay."

Nyota breathed a sigh of relief and Spock apologized for putting her through any distress. He had just conferred with his cousin that very morning. He was anxious to have Sirin and his family meet Nyota, Sirin had also married a Terran. It was due to a cooperative effort between Spock, his cousin, and the Embassy staff, that the best accommodations have been secured.

They exit the broadcast station to the bright sun of mid-day. Before leaving the Enterprise our couple had placed all their personal items in storage and Spock had shared this information with his cousin. So now pared down to three large duffle bags and a small trunk secreted away in their rented flitter they made their way through the streets of San Francisco.

*A/N Don't know if you remember the Boll Weevil Song, written by Tex Ritter…'looking for a home is the theme. (it was recorded by Brook Benson and was on the pop charts. If you remember, you are dating yourself-smile)


	2. Chapter 2

Just Looking For A Home

Chapter Two

The Academy…

They exit the broadcast station to the bright sun of mid-day. Before leaving the Enterprise our couple had placed all their personal items and furnishing in storage and Spock had shared this information with his cousin. So now pared down to three large duffle bags and a small trunk they are traveling along the streets of San Francisco. Their minds seemed to have turned toward the same location-Starfleet Academy. After all, it had been their home; for him seven years for her four.

They parked in the visitor's parking lot and Spock helped his wife exit the vehicle. Their debriefing had taken place aboard the Enterprise, so this was their first view of the campus in five years.

To the left of the administrations building flew the flags of every Federation Member-Vulcan's flag continued at half-mast, a perpetual reminder. Nyota sent comfort to him and his reply was, 'I no longer am tormented by what was lost although it will remain forever etched in my memory, because I have found contentment with my real home, which is not a place or location, but is you, my Nyota.' She turned to him with a smile, even though her eyes were tear brimmed, and replied verbally, 'As you are to me Ashayam.' Hand in hand, they stood on the front steps to view the campus-memories breaking the surface of their conscious thought.

Their eyes took in the view; the track, where they would meet unobserved in the early morning hours. Then to the gym, it was only there, that they initially had physical contact. Nyota's eyes drifted to the dormitory building and she pictured Gaila, her roommate, lost in the Battle of Vulcan. Spock felt a slight tremor and embraced her shoulders. She looked up at him with a weak smile and he said, "If this visit will cause you undue stress, perhaps we should forgo it." Her reply puts him at ease, "Remember what we discussed today, 'we must take the bitter with the sweet,' and he nods.

As they stood there, a class-changing signal chimed and within a short period, students are seen as they exited doors and then some crossed the campus as they made their way to their next classes. What grabbed their attention was the number of male Vulcan students now enrolled. In addition, even more startling, most of these Vulcans males were coupled with human females.

Spock wondered how many downloads of his book had been made available in the Academy's library. Nyota looked up at him and smiled, "I believe your book is responsible for this phenomenon. He looked down at his wife, a vaguely smug look on his face, "My Ashayah, I do think Vulcan logic had something to do with this-shall we say, self preservation."

"Indeed," she says mimicking his raised eyebrow."


	3. Chapter 3

**Just Looking For A Home**

**Chapter Three**

**Changes…**

"**My wife," Spock says, "It is well past noon and I sense your fatigue, perhaps we should stop for a noon meal. Does this meet with your approval?" She says, "The boys are hungry, and a bit restless, shall we see if any of our old restaurant haunts are still available?" Spock places his open palm on Nyota's belly and transmits, "Be still, my sons, your mother is about to replenish her strength." Almost immediately Nyota senses their calm and sends to her husband, "What a treasure you are!" And he projects, "I am merely doing my duty as your husband and their father. You three must be protected from any harm." Nyota smiles replies, "You sure know how to sweet talk…"**

**As they turned the corner to leave the campus they are facing the ocean. The bright sunlight is kissing each wave and leaving its light in its wake. The breeze carries the smell of the ocean. Nyota sighs and says, I had forgotten what a beautiful city and site this is. Spock comments, "It is truly astatically pleasing, especially at this time of the year." Nyota's counters with, "Spock, I'm going to sum up what you just said, it's gorgeous!" "Succinctly said, Nyota," was his reply. As they strolled along, they noticed changes that had been made in the area. A giant store occupied an area now called 'Walmart Superstore Center.' **

**To their relief, the area that held their favorite vegetarian restaurant was in tact and so they entered and were immediately assailed with the most wonderful aromas-which triggered Nyota's stomach response-it growled, loudly. "That's our cue, she said with a smile and they settled themselves at a table-she was afraid a booth would become uncomfortable during the course of the meal. She planned not to deny herself anything. **

**Water and lemon was brought to the table and Nyota looked about and secreted six packets of sugar in her lap, took Spock lemon wedge and proceeded to make 'poor man's lemonade. Spock observed and send, "Nyota, that action is illogical, we have credits to purchase anything you desire." Her reply was, "I desire lemonade, they only have soda, I never drank soda, and I will not expose my sons to these high fructose beverages." Enough said! Then from memory they ordered their favorites dishes, hoping that time had not changed the quality of the restaurant's cooking. Spock indicated that he would pay for their meal right away. **

**Afterward Nyota wiped her mouth and then reached over and wiped Spocks. He submitted, something unheard of and even looked down on perhaps as little as five years ago since Vulcans were a fastidious race, and the idea of sharing a napkin, would have been viewed as repugnant. **

**Nyota reviewed his evolution, Spock had come far during his last five years, first, living among humans, then bonding with a human and now having Vulcan hybrid children, remarkable indeed. Reviewing this in her mind, Nyota placed her chin on her elbow supported hands and smiled at her husband and then…burped. She then placed her tiny hands over her mouth and excused herself. Spock observed, and said, "It appears we are getting into that 'silly when tired' mode, I think I should contact my cousin. Spoke keyed in a contact number and his call was answered. He then rose and pulled Nyota's chair out and supported her as she lifted herself out of the chair. "You need to take a rest, in a comfortable bed and I wish to be at your side to watch you," he whispered in her ear as they walked toward to exit. She smiled up at him, "Watch me! Just watch me. I doubt it," He took her hand and pressed it to his lips and replied with mischief, "I think we understand each other perfectly."**

**Just Looking For A Home**

**Chapter Four**

**Just Looking…**

**They returned to their rented flitter and Spock keyed in an address. Before long they were headed into a residential area not too far from the campus. The tree lined streets and well kept lawns were quite impressive. Every now and then they would pass joggers, woman pushing baby carriers, children walking home from school or playing in the street-all of these a tell-tale sign of a family orientated neighborhood. Nyota said, " I like your cousin's choice of living area. Her husband response, "Yes its does appears to be very pleasing and practical, since he has a family." **

**Nyota observed, "The houses here are lovely and each one rings of individuality. I always hated those cookie cutter areas with each house a duplicate of the one next door." Spock nods in agreement. He then mentions a project she had entertained while still on the Enterprise. "Do you remember you had described your "dream house," and even made sketches, room by room?" Nyota smiled and said, "I even told you what colors I would like in each room-penciled in furniture and their arrangement." In answer her husband reminded her, "You were quite thorough. I then promised you that one day we would have such a home." Just as Spock said those words he pulled into a driveway, tooted the horn and a Vulcan male came to the door. Spock tilted his head in acknowledgement and went around to help Nyota out of the flitter.**

"**Cousin," he said as they made their way up to the front door. In the foyer Nyota noticed a Vulcan and Standard calligraphy above the door that said, "Peace to all who enter the home of S'chn T'gai Spock and Nyota." She stops, her hands go to her mouth as tears spill from her eyes. Holding her tightly he says, "Happy anniversary Ashayam."**

**A/N**

**Isn't he just the greatest? Thus ends the third story in the San Francisco chronicle. **

**The next will include Nyota remembering Christine Chapel and her role at the baby shower. Nyota, with Spock's suggestions will also formulate a plan to keep Christine in San Francisco…and then we have the introduction of a very special person into all of their lives. :0)**

**Botsey**


End file.
